


The Experimental Kiss

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Developing Spock/Nyota Uhura, Emotions, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Spock/Nyota Uhura, Logical Spock (Star Trek), POV Nyota Uhura, Red String of Fate, Smart Nyota Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Spock wonders if love exists if you can't see it. Nyota proves to him it does.





	The Experimental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> Requested by **Dreamin** for Day 26 of Fictober (“ _'But if you cannot see it, is it really there?'_ ”). I decided to add it to **GreenSkyOverMe** 's Academy-era series.

“But if you cannot see it, is it really there?” She and Spock had been enjoying an evening in his quarters with food, research papers to grade and a bit of wine for her, as he didn't imbibe. It had been a good evening and the work portion was over and had been for quite some time, and now they were engaging in one of Nyota's favorite things to do with Spock: engage in philosophical conversation.

She cared about him, was attracted to him. Loved him, really. But they were at a standstill of some sort, mostly because of their positions at the Academy, and it left her frustrated. So when the topic of love had come up, she had wanted to see where it went, what it meant for them to talk about it.

If it meant anything at all, which considering his question, it just might.

Nyota tilted her head to look at Spock quizzically. “Are you alright, Spock?”

“I am. I just wonder. There are many Earth cultures, and other cultures, that have love being something you can see. The red string of fate, for example, between two people destined to be together in Chinese folklore.” He ducked his head down. “I know love exists, but if you cannot see it between two people in a tangible way, is it there?”

Nyota was quiet for a moment, and then leaned in and kissed him softly. She was, for a short time, still his pupil, but she felt things for him she had felt for no one else in her entire life. She had enjoyed their philosophical conversation in the privacy of his quarters but this time...this time there was more to it, she thought. He hesitantly kissed her back, which made her think there was more truth to that line of thinking than she had thought.

“What do you feel?” she murmured as she pulled away slightly.

“Happiness,” he said. “Surprise. Pleasant warmth. A tingling in my lips.”

“And don’t you think this you feel are just as good as signs you see?” she asked.

“We could, perhaps, try again and again and see if the results are the same,” he suggested.

She dropped her head and smiled before moving closer. “Always a scientist, but I suppose that’s an experiment I won’t mind running.”

“You are sure?”

She leaned in again and let her lips hover over his. “Positive,” she said before she kissed him again, the second in what she fervently hoped were a long line of kisses to come.


End file.
